Trouble from the past
by Shaunsterrr
Summary: When Tony gets attacked in his own apartment, Gibbs and his team have to find out who and why. But are things that easy? Or is there more to it then they all expect?
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Okay, I'm totally new at this and wanted some fun of my own with these guys. I'm not English from origin so my English can and will be off at some times I hope you enjoy either way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tiredly Tony drops on his bed. It had been a long and bad week with long hours and only quick naps at his desk.

A Navy lieutenant and his daughter went missing while camping in the woods and the MCRT was called in to investigate.

As always when a child is involved Gibbs became like a angry papa-bear and ordered us around, yelling at us to do or damn job. We don't even take it to heart anymore.

Today the lieutenant and his daughter were found while trying to leave the country. It appears that the father and mother were in a divorce and the mother would get custody, the father tried to slip away with their daughter. As always when parents are pissed with each other the child becomes the victim. Tony only knew this all to well.

Tony was nearly asleep when he heard a crack coming from his front door but before he could react he was held down on his bed. He tried to struggle but his assailant is to strong. He feels a sharp pain emerging through his body and after a few minutes he became light headed and passed out.

Gibbs was working in his basement when his phone rang. 'Yeah, Gibbs.', he answers gruffly. 'Yeah, what about him?' His eyes grew wide and snaps the phone shut before opening and dialing McGee's number. It rang a few times before a tired McGee picked up. 'McGee call Ziva and meet me in Tony's apartment ASAP.' He shuts his phone and hurries to his car. He drives with his usual bread neck speed towards Tony's apartment and comes with screeching tired to a halt. 'Gibbs, NCIS, this is one of my people.'

'We are still looking for answers sir but it looks like a break in gone bad.'

'Let me be the judge of that, we take over.' He says and walks towards Tony's apartment. He is just in time to see how paramedics load Tony on a gurney and secure him. 'Wait! This is my agent, how is he?'

'He's got stab wounds in his back and side, we have to move him now, he has lost a lot of blood.' 'Bring him to Bethesda.' The paramedics nod and wheel him off. Without really thinking about it he opens his mobile and presses number two on his speed dial. 'Yeah, Duck, it's me, Tony's been attacked and is on his way to Bethesda now, can you meet him there and keep me posted?' A bit of the tension leaves 'Thanks Duck, I'll be there as soon as I can.', he says and shuts the phone.

'Boss what happened? Where is Tony?'

'Hospital,' he responds gruffly. 'McGee, sketch and shoot, Ziva Bag and tag.' McGee and Ziva accept that that is the only answer they will be getting now and start work with worry written all over their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thank you SO much for the reviews! And thank you for reading, I hope you will like reading this story as much as I like writing it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

'Duck! Any news?'

'Ah Jethro, not yet I'm afraid. All I know this far is that the poor boy is stable.' Gibbs rubs his hand through his hair and sighs frustrated.

'How long until we know something?'

'How about I tell you now,' Gibbs and Ducky turn their attention towards the voice. 'I am doctor Owens, and I am agent DiNozzo's doctor during his stay here.'

'Gibbs, how is he?' He just can't help but being gruff. He is having a hard time keeping his emotions in check and being a grade A bastard is his way of coping.

'Agent DiNozzo is very lucky, the knife didn't do much damage. Our only concern was the amount of blood he lost but we are giving him a transfusion as we speak.'

'But he will be okay?' he asks with a barely hidden tremor in his voice.

'Yes, I do believe so, if you wish a nurse can bring you to him once he is settled in his room', the doctor says.

'Yes please.' The doctor nods.

'I'll arrange it, I have to check on other patients.' Gibbs and Ducky sit down and some of the tension leaves Gibbs' body.

'Does he know Jethro?' Gibbs looks confused at his old friend.

'Know what Ducky?'

Ducky sighed, for such a wise man Gibbs could be so clueless!

'About your feelings for hem Jethro, anyone can see how you feel about the boy.'

'And how do I feel about him Duck? Apparently you are a expert on the subject.'

'You see him as your son. Am I correct?'

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment. It's true that he has strong feelings for Tony, when he was infected with the plague he chased the subject like a lion chases her pray, when he caught her he ordered DiNozzo to live and took care of him when he was released out of the hospital. Yes he definitely strong feelings for Tony, but is he willing to let him know that?

'I don't know Ducky...It's not important now.'

Before Ducky could react loud foot steps could be heard and within moments Gibbs had his arms full of rambling, worrying, goth.

'Abbs, Abbs, calm down.'

'Calm down? Calm down! Tony is in the hospital Gibbs! How can I calm down? You didn't even call me! I had to hear from McGee about what happened, why didn't you call me!?'

'Abby, please calm down, Tony will be okay, he lost a lot of blood but should make a full recovery, I didn't call you because I need you down at the lab.'

'Who would do such a thing Gibbs? Tony is such a sweet guy!'

'I don't know Abby, but I will find out.'

'Family of Anthony DiNozzo?', Calls a voice. Gibbs responds right away and is standing in front of the nurse in matter of seconds.

'Yeah, thats us.', he answers gruff.

'You can see him now, but only two at a time and no longer than a few minutes. If you'll follow me now.' The nurse turns around and starts walking, Gibbs, Abby and Ducky follow.

'MR. DiNozzo is resting so please do not awake him, and like I said only two persons.'

'Abby, you go first with Ducky.' Abby nods and goes in. Gibbs sits down on a hard plastic chair and puts his head in his hand and sighs tiredly. You have to be okay Tony, he thought.

After a few minutes Ducky and Abby came back out and he stood up.

'If you want me to I can come with you.', Ducky offered.

'No thanks Duck, I rather be alone with him for a minute.' Ducky nods his understandings.

'We shall wait here for you.'

'Thanks Duck.' He opens the door and walks into the room.

The room isn't big and is mostly occupied bye the bed in the middle of the room. Next to the bed stands a heart monitor and an IV. Gibbs walks over to the bed and sits down on the chair. He takes Tony's hand in his own and squeezes softly in his hand. He is surprised when he feels a weak squeeze back. He sees how Tony looks at him with worry in his eyes.

'You rest Tony,' he reassures him. 'We've got your six, we'll catch the son of a bitch that did this to you.'

He waits until Tony is back to sleep before he stands up and exits the room focused on finding Tony's attacker.

'What have we got!', as soon as he leaves the elevator he strides into the bullpen and calls his team to attention.

'Nothing much really, the security camera's show Tony coming home alone around eleven, a few minutes later the camera's shut down and all we see is snow.', McGee says.

'The neighbors heard him coming home but didn't see or hear anything suspicious, they do say that Tony leaves and comes home at the strangest hours but do not know where he's going or coming from.'

Gibbs can't help it, he feels a smile grin appearing on his face, the work hours of the MCRT are a little off from normal working hours, it's not like they work from 8:30 until 16:30.

'The neighbors do say that for the couple four weeks a strange car appears in front of the building, just standing there doing nothing, after a while it drives away.'. Ziva adds. Gibbs frowns.

'Is this known to the police?', he asks.

'Yes, they are keeping an eye on it.'

'Do they have an description of the car?'

'Yes, I already put a BOLO out on it.'

'Good job Ziver.', he says quietly.

Worry floods over him, could it be that this attack was planned for months? Who planned it and why? Is Tony still in danger or was it the intention for Tony to be found?

'I'm going to talk to Vance, check Tony's enemy list, I want to know who has opportunity.'

'You mean we have to go over it again!' McGee exclaims but quickly places his hands over his mouth.' Gibbs decides to ignore it and walks to Vance's office, he has to place protection in front of Tony's room, if this attack really was planned then Tony could still be in danger, he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Thank you SO much for the reviews! And thank you for reading, I hope you will like reading this story as much as I like writing it :D **

Chapter two

'Hey boss, please tell me you brought real food, I would even settle for that healthy poison Kate always used to torture us with.' Gibbs couldn't help but grin, however still weak and pale, Tony looked a lot more like him self already, though still pale, he wasn't as pale anymore as when he found him.

'Sorry DiNozzo, am under orders from Ducky.'

'Since when do you take orders?' Gibbs send him a glare and Tony immediately realized what he just said.

'I mean, not that you never take orders because you do but you never...so are you here to spring me?'

Gibbs hid a grin, it didn't happen often that his senior field agent would start stuttering when glared at.

'No DiNozzo, you got attacked a little less then twenty-four hours ago, the hospital is exactly where you belong right now, I'm here to take your statement.'

'Not much to tell I'm afraid. Came home, went to bed, heard a noise and before I could react I felt a sharp pain and after a minute or so I lost consciousness, never saw it coming.'

'You never saw your attacker?'

'No, and he didn't speak.'

'Any ideas who would want you dead?' At that Tony couldn't stop a laugh.

'Argh, boss, please don't make me laugh!' Gibbs just rose an eyebrow and Tony quit laughing.

'Boss, I'm a fed, before I was a cop, a lot of people would kill me with all the joy in the world.'

'I know...once you get out of here you will be coming with me, you'll be under protective custody, as long as your in the hospital two agents will be stationed outside your room.'

'Do you think he'll try again?'

'I don't know Tony, but I'm not waiting if they might or might not attack you again.'

'Excellent point.' Gibbs gave Tony a sort nod and turned around.

'Get some rest DiNozzo, your gonna need it.' At that Tony closed his eys but opened them just as fast to look at his boss.

'Hey boss?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks..you know, for having my six.'

'Always DiNozzo.' Then he walked outside the room

* * *

><p>'If you want him dead, then why didn't you just let me kill him?'<p>

'I want him to suffer first, let him be scared while chasing him, then hiss death shall be slow and utmost painful.'

'What did the kid do to you to make you hate him this much?'

'That is non of your concern, you are hired to make him suffer so do what I pay you for, make him bleed, make him suffer, make him scared for his and his friends lives.'

'Yes sir.' Said the man and left the study. Whatever it is that the kid do to piss his employer off like this he did not know, and he probably didn't want to know, but it must have been something really, really bad.

He looked at his knife and a tiny smile appeared on his face. He had to make the boy scared? How about slipping inside his hospital room and leave a note pinned with his knife, in his shoulder perhaps?

It was late when he came in D.C, he immediately went for the hospital and found the room with ease. He saw two guards in front of the door and roles his eyes. DO they really believe they can protect the kid like that? This would be child's play! Out of his pants pocket he took his F.B.I badge he stole from a fed some time back and showed it to they guards.

'Special agent Gibbs wants you back at base, he told me to watch the door until your return.', he spoke calmly but with authority, he knew that if he said the wrong thing this all could go to waste.

'And who might you be?' the tall guard asked.

'F.B.I agent Ron Sacks.', he introduced himself.

'Hey, your the guy that nearly locked DiNozzo away! Are you sure we can trust you?'

'Trust me if I say that Gibbs won't be pleased that the two of you kept chatting while he requested the two of you back at the Navy Yard.'

'Point taken.' One of them said and left together. Once they both were gone he slipped inside the room and pulled out the note. He saw that the kid was still asleep and grinned. It would be so easy to kill him right now, but orders were orders, hurt, not kill.

He pulled out his knife and hovered above Tony.

'Nothing personal kid, but business is business.'

Tony could hear someone talk and opened slowly his eyes only to widen them in shock. A huge guy hovered above him with a huge hunting knife and he had nowhere to go!

* * *

><p>The two guard arrived at the precinct and as soon as Gibbs spotted them he was in their faces.<p>

'What the hell are you two idiots doing here?', he asked with a voice full of anger.

'An agent from the F.B.I came and told us you wanted to see us.', one of then stated calmly.

'And who might this agent be?', he asked.

'I believe his name was...Ron Sacks, or something like that.'

'I never gave an order for you two to come here you morons!', he yelled while grabbing his gear.

'McGee, Ziva, grab your gear now!' McGee and Ziva immediately grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs, all hoping they would be on time to save their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ So I'm not really sure if I pull some Tiva or not, it's up to you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

The car came with screeching tires to a stop, Gibbs immediately threw his door open and stormed the hospital in. Worry was written all over his face and didn't wanna lose time by explaining everything to the hospital staff.  
>Tony's room came closer and closer and he grabbed his gun. He signaled to McGee and Ziva to be ready and threw the door open.<br>'Clear!', he said.  
>He turned his head towards Tony and his heart stopped for a second, as fast as he could he went to Tony and breathed a sigh of relieve.<br>'He is alive.', he said. The gigantic hunting knife right next to his face only scratched his face a little, what worried him most was the still bleeding head wound on his right temple.  
>'McGee, bag and tag, Ziva sketch and shoot.', he ordered.<br>Just then he saw the note pressed into the knife and he stopped McGee.  
>'Wait, there is a note.' He grabbed his gloves and put them on before removing the knife and separate it from the note.<br>'what does it say boss?'  
><em>'this was only strike one, be prepared for more.', he read.<em>

'What does that mean boss?', McGee asked.

'It means that DiNozzo won't be safe in the hospital.'

At that moment the nurses finished fixing up Tony. 'I will make up another room for him.' Gibbs nodded.

'Ziva, bring the evidence to Abby, McGee stay with Tony, don't lose him out of your sight.'

'Will do boss.', he answered.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's head and gently brushed a lock of hair out of Tony's face. McGee and Ziva left the room giving their boss and parter (though unconscious) a little privacy.

Gibbs grateful for the time alone took Tony's hand in his own.

'We'll find the one who's doing this to you, I swear we'll find him, all you have to do is rest and get well again.', muttered he softly and squeezed Tony's hand.

'Thank you boss.', came a weak whispered response and felt a tiny squeeze back. Gibbs surprised that Tony heard him gave another squeeze. 'Rest son, we'll keep you safe.' Gibbs watched how Tony fell back asleep with a smile on his face and felt rage well up inside him. **Nobody,** hurt his people!

He exited the room and McGee went back inside.

'Ziva, you drive.', Gibbs simply said.

When they reached the navy yard Gibbs directly went to the directors office and stormed inside.

'He got attacked in the hospital Leon.', he said, not giving the director the chance to be offended for his sudden entrance.

'What about the agents assigned to his door?'

'They said that F.B.I agent Ron Sacks came by telling them that I requested them back here! They left DiNozzo!'

'Sacks? Isn't he Fornell's senior field agent?'

'Yeah, after this I'm on my way there with Ziva.'

Vance nodded. 'But don't go there storming in and accusing people without knowing the true story, that is the style of the F.B.I.'

Gibbs grinned at that, remembering the time they busted in here accusing DiNozzo of killing someone.

'Understood Leon.', he said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>Ziva entered the lab and cringed from the loud noise that Abby called music.<p>

'Abby!', she yelled, when the energetic goth didn't respond she put the music down herself immediately getting a response.

'I was listening to that!' Her face immediately lightened up when she saw Ziva.

'Ziva!'

'Abby we need you to go over this evidence, Tony just got attacked in the hospital, this is from the crime scene.'

'What! Poor Tony! Is he okay?'

'He will be fine Abby, Tony is strong yes?'

'Yes he is but he was hurt already!'

'They did not harm him Abby, only left a note to show that they could have killed him.'

'They? Who are they?'

'I do not know Abby, but I do not think they operate alone.'

'I will see what I can find, now shoo! Leave me so I can work.'  
>Ziva turned around and left the lab. She was telling Abby the truth when she said that Tony would be fine, but she only wondered for how long. There had been two opportunities to kill Tony but they only counted this one as strike one, why not the first attack? What are they planning? Do they want to kill Tony or just scare him? It's almost like they are playing with them...with Tony and if so, what will happen when they are done with playing?<p>

She had so many questions but no answers, did the F.B.I agent really have something to do with this or is he being used?

She met Gibbs back in the bullpen.

'Abby has the evidence.'

'Good, we are going to the Hoover building, I want to talk to Sacks.'

Ziva gave a short nod, she to wanted answers from the agent.

Gibbs and Ziva stepped inside the car and drove off unaware of a unknown tall guy watching them from the NCIS building.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ You guys decided against Tiva which I am very, very gratefull for, I'm more of the Ziva bashing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

With screeching tires the car came to a halt. Both Ziva and Gibbs walked with a emotionless facial expression to the Hoover building and walked in directly towards Fornell's place in the bullpen._  
><em>'Fornell!', he yelled._  
><em>'Also Nice to see you again Gibbs.', was the calm answer._  
><em>'where is Sacks?'_  
><em>'What do you need him for?'_  
><em>'We need to ask him some questions about a attack on DiNozzo earlier today.'_  
><em>'What, you think is was Sacks?'_  
><em>'If I thought it was him I would be interrogating him, for now I just have some questions.'_  
><em>'Like what?'_  
><em>Gibbs glared annoyed to Fornell. 'what are you? His lawyer?'_  
><em>'No, his boss and friend, what it's your proof that he was involved?'_  
><em>Right then Sacks walked in and Ziva was directly in his throat._  
><em>'Why did you try and kill Tony?'_  
><em>Totally unprepared for the attack Sacks slammed against the wall and grunted._  
><em>'what? What are you talking about?'_  
><em>'Ziva, not here.'_  
><em>She released Sacks and glared at him._  
><em>'Boys, what's going on?', he asked._  
><em>'I'm not sure myself but Let's go talk with them.'_  
><em>Gibbs, Ziva, Fornell and Sacks went to a conference room and sat down._  
><em>'yesterday night DiNozzo got attacked and was left to bleed to death, he was transported to the hospital and treated before getting attacked again but this time no harm was done, they did leave a note saying that this was just strike one and that they would be back.'_  
><em>'That's really to bad for DiNozzo agent Gibbs, but what has this to do with me?'_  
><em>'Two guards were stationed in front of Tony's door butcame back to the Navy yard saying that a F.B.I agent named Ron Sacks came to them saying that I requested them back, the guy showed them **_your_** credentials.'

'It indeed could have been mine credentials but it was not me agent Gibbs, a month and a half ago they got stolen I only got back from suspension today, I have been here since seven-thirty and have only left with Fornell to grab lunch.'

'Did they get stolen?', Gibbs asked.  
>'No, I lost them after a night clubbing.'<br>'You mean to tell me that my agent got attacked again because you got drink out of your mind and lost your credentials!'  
>'I have been punished for it agent Gibbs!'<br>I found MY agent with a huge hunting knife right next to his face with a note saying that this was strike one! Just because YOU were so stupid to lose you badge!' Fornell decided that Sacks had been scolded enough stepped in.  
>'Gibbs, that's enough.'<br>'I don't think so! Tony could have been killed!'  
>'And Sacks I'd paying for his mistake.'<br>'His mistake could have and might still kill my partner.', Ziva stated, barely keeping the venom out of her choice.  
>'He is still alive.'<br>'If he dies because of your mistake you will be sorry.', she hissed.

'Are you threatening a federal agent, agent David?', he asked, starting to get angry.

'No, simply making you a promise.', She said before walking away with Gibbs.

* * *

><p>McGee had been sitting with Tony now for a while and was starting to get worried that the older man had yet to wake up. He couldn't believe that Tony who was always so strong and full of life was laying pale and under observation for infection in a hospital instead of harassing him in the bullpen. He began thinking about the first few months he worked on Gibbs' team and how scared he was for both Gibbs and Tony. Scared of Gibbs for the obvious reasons but scared for Tony because he intimidated him, now does Gibbs do the same but not with jokes and pranks, Tony's way of making something clear is to glue his fingers to his keyboard or by making him the but of his jokes, Gibbs glares at you and growls at you (which is way, way, way scarier than hell) but it's less embarrassing and not the whole building can enjoy his embarrassment.<p>

McGee was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a pair of green eyes staring at him.

'You okay McWorried?'

McGee jumped from the sudden voice and looked at Tony.

'Tony! Your awake!'

'And alive, what happened?'

'You got attacked again, but they didn't harm you a lot, you had a head wound when we found you and a cut in your cheek.'

'I remember waking up and staring into a set of icy eyes, couldn't see a hint of emotions in them, I thought it would be all over for me.' he admitted. He hated to look weak, especially in front of McGee, he was his probie and didn't need to see him like this, but he knew that the information could be important.

'Do you think you could recognize the eyes if you saw them again?'

'Yeah, I couldn't forget those eyes even if I try.'

'Could you draw them?'

'I'm no Kate, but I could give it a try.' At that point Gibbs came back into the room and looked at Tony with a smile before turning his attention on McGee.

'Go home McGee, there is nothing we can do until Abby has some results but she said there is not much to work on.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow boss, Tony.', he said with a nod before leaving.

Gibbs sat down on the hard plastic chair and gave Tony a once over.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine boss, just wondering who attacked me.'

'Any Ideas?'

'None, I saw a pair of icy eyes but don't recognize them.'

'We'll find the bastard Tony.'

'I know boss, just don't do anything stupid and get yourself in trouble.' Gibbs rose an eyebrow and Tony started to stutter.

'Not that you do stupid thing, but you tent to go all captain Ahab, not that there is something wring with...'

'Why don't you quit before you say something stupid, DiNozzo?'

'Shutting up boss.'

As he said that his door started to open and looked into a set of very familiar eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ I really, really hope that you will like this chapter, someone new will be introduced and Gibbs and Tony talk about touchy feeling stuff. Please enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

Abby stood frustrated in her lab. She loved forensics but she hates it when the bad guys can bypass it! There was no evidence on the note, not even a little hair, on the knife she only found a tiny bit of blood that matches Tony.

She couldn't help but worry for him, he is the big brother she never had but always wanted to have, and now she felt like she was failing him now he needs her help. She wanted to be with him in the hospital now but she just had to find a piece of evidence, the crimes committed towards Tony couldn't possibly this perfect! Except that it was. Everything is clean, no trace of evidence no proof or whatsoever.

'Okay guys, I know you already did those test two times but three times is the charm, so do your job well and don't you dare to let me down! Is that understood?', she spoke in a firm voice towards her machines, or baby's, how she preferred to call them.

She started the tests all over again and picket Bert up and left her lab to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>'What are you doing here?', asked Tony.<p>

'I went to your apartment but the neighbors told me you were at the hospital, so I came here. Why no one call me?'

'You were pretty clear when you told me not to bother calling if hurt when I told you I wanted to become a cop, father.' At that word Gibbs looked at Tony in shock. So this is Tony's father? He does look a lot like his father, but the eyes, the eyes are all wrong. Tony's eyes always look at the world like he expects great surprises and a lot of fun, his father looks at the world like it owes him, like he owns it.

'You can't seriously think I meant that.'

'DiNozzo man say what they mean and winds no punches. Your words.'

'Okay, so I made a mistake son, I want to make it better, and if I look at you I see that I'm only just in time.' Tony looked in confusion at his father.

'What do you mean?'

'Your hurt son and need time to recover, I want to help you do that.'

'I'm not going to quit being a N.C.I.S agent father, no matter what.'

'Let's not talk about that right now son, I just want to spent some time with you,' he said with a look at Gibbs. 'Without company.'

'Not going to happen, your son...' He can nearly pronounce the words "your son" he is _my_ son, he thinks. '...is under N.C.I.S protection and will remain so until we find and catch his attacker.' Tony send him a thankful look.

'Then wait outside the door, he is my son and I have the right to see him.' Gibbs looked at Tony who seemed to think.

'Fine, but only for a minute.', he said while looking at Gibbs, his eyes telling Gibbs to stay close.

'I'll be in the hall, if there's something you just call', he said to Tony.

'I will, thanks boss.'

Gibbs had a nasty gut feeling but went outside either way.

'So he's gone, what do you really want father?'

'I haven't seen you in a long, long time son, it's been over nine years, you have been a cop for eight? I want you to come home, I don't know what's going on or why your in the hospital but your job is dangerous, that is why I didn't want you to become a cop, I don't want to lose my only son.'

'Nice speech, but I won't quit, I like being an N.C.I.S agent and I like the people I work with.'

'I saw you on the news a while back... I believe it was eleven months ago, a agent got killed in a shoot out. I started to think about our relation and that it could have been you...' Tony who had become deathly pale stared at his father.

'Was the agent a friend of yours?', his father asked, not noticing how pale Tony had become.

'It's a dangerous job and every time we strap on that gun we realize that it could be our last time walking together out of that building, but we cover each other's sixes and do whatever we can to get back home all together, I have amazing friends and will not quit.'

'And what about us son? When your mother died our relationship had changed, we got estranged from each other, I want to make it right.'

'You can do that with me being an agent, I don't care about what you want, I care about what I want, take it our leave it.'

'What if you die?'

'I can also die by getting in a car accident or by getting a heart attack.'

'Point taken...', his father says a little disappointed.

'Gibbs, you can come back now.', Tony says. Gibbs comes right back in and looks at Tony who is still looking a little pale.

'You okay?' Tony warmed by the concern shown by his boss nods.

'I'm fine boss, I'd like you to meet Anthony DiNozzo senior, my father, father meet special agent Jethro Gibbs, my boss.'

Gibbs and senior shook hands while staring at each other, Gibbs didn't trust the man in front of him and senior didn't like the man in front of him. Tony who noticed the tension looked at Gibbs.

'Any idea when I can leave? I'm getting bored.'

'No, I'll ask the doctor, but remember what I said, you will be coming home with me until we catch this SOB.'

'That will not be necessary, the security at my place is better than anywhere else, he can stay with me.'

'Over my death body,', Gibbs states. 'Tony is a target of someone still unknown to us, he will be staying with me and me or someone else from my team will until further notice, at all times be with Tony.' Tony who could jump up and kiss Gibbs at that moment (but decided against doing that in his right mind) looked grateful to Gibbs.

'He is my son, agent Gibbs, you have no right or whatsoever to deny me my right to see him.'

'I never denied you a thing Mr. DiNozzo, I just told you he will be coming with me.' At that moment the door opened and Abby came in.

'Tony! You poor baby, are you alright! I brought you Bert!', she said in one breath while giving him a bear hug.

'Thank you Abbs, feeling better already.'

'Of course you do! I'm going to take really good care of you!' She payed no attention to DiNozzo senior and didn't notice Gibbs leaving the room to find a doctor. She was just to happy to have her Tony-bear in her arms again.

Hours ticket by and Gibbs didn't return. Tony was getting worried, when injured or sick Gibbs was always by his side, eleven ten month ago when he was sick from the plague Gibbs had also let him stay with him, so he wondered where Gibbs was now.

Gibbs was still in the hospital but unsure whether Tony really wanted him there now that he had his father with him. God it's not like him to be so insecure! He's a marine, they know what they want and are not afraid to say and do what they want. But with Tony those rules do not apply, he wants what Tony wants, and if Tony wants a relation with his father, who is he to but in? He loves that boy, and if taking a step back and giving him and his father some room is the way to do the best thing for him then he'll step back and give them the room.

He kept thinking and remembered something, why did Tony announce him as "his father" and not as his dad? Why did he say father rather then dad? Kelly always called him dad or daddy. Maybe he really should go back, his gut had been running in overdrive and now he listened better to it he started to get nervous being away from Tony. Gibbs made the decision and returned to Tony's bedside.

He walked in and saw Abby and senior leaving, he waited around the corner not wanting to talk to senior before going back inside.

'Hey boss, been wondering where you've been.' He heard when he entered the room.

'Went to talk to the doctor about when you could leave.'

'Really? When?!'

'Friday morning they're going to spring you.'

'That rules! But that wouldn't take so long.'

'I thought it would be best to give you and your dad some time alone.' Tony's face saddens at the word dad and Gibbs gut started to warn him again.

'He's not my "dad" Gibbs, it was always father or sir but never dad, he never even behaved like a dad, he was always busy with work, I don't think he knows how to be a dad.'

'Did he ever strike you?' Gibbs asked with a soft voice.

'No, never, but words hurt sometimes more then hitting someone.' Gibbs nodded, he only knew that only to well.

'When I went to sleep yesterday, you called me son, and I dreamed of all the times my father were there when I needed him as a child, wondering how a dad should be, then the scene changed to all the times I needed help and you were there, not my father but you, and I just knew that, that is how a dad would be, how a dad would act. You've been more as a dad to me then my father...dad, and I'm a real lucky guy to have you at my six...and I think I should shut up now before I say to much...' It took a while before Gibbs found his voice, he thought Tony wouldn't need him anymore now his father was here to build a relation, but he couldn't have been more wrong! His boy needed him now, and...he called him dad! He brushed a lock out of Tony's face and smiled down on him.

'I couldn't have asked or wished for a better son, I love you Tony, no matter what.'

Senior had been listening to the conversation outside Tony's room and anger welled up inside him. His son betrayed him! That would not go bye unpunished!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ Are you guys any closer as to WHO wants to harm Tony? Let me know.**

Chapter six

* * *

><p>'Proceed with plan B.'<p>

'Any ideas as to start with, sir?'

'I thought that that is why I hired you.' The man sad.

'Fine, I'll think of something', he said, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Friday came and Tony was overjoyed to finally be allowed to leave the hospital. A bored DiNozzo is a dangerous DiNozzo, the nurses came to notice. In the two days he had stayed there after the second attack, he flirted with all the hot nurses and got the numbers from half of them.<p>

'When can I come back to work boss?', he asked.

'Monday, but you'll be on desk duty until you stitches come out.'

'Oh, that is just great' Tony sighed.

'How are things between you and your father?' Gibbs asked, effectively ending their work related conversation.

'I don't know dad, he comes and talks happy stuff but it's forced, he doesn't want to be here...or with me.' As always when Tony calls him dad (it just sort of started happening after their talk) his heart swelled in pride and warmth.

'Are you disappointed?' he asked.

'Not really, it's not like I expected much from him, besides, he's never been there for me in the past, why would he start now?'

'I don't know kid, justed hoped it would work out for you this time.'

'Never did and I don't think it ever really will, I've got you and the team, you guys have been my family ever since I started at NCIS, no need for my father to come in and try screw things up for me.'

'Good, now, do you need something from your apartment?'

'I'll die this weekend without my TV and movies, so if we could pick those up?'

'Will do.'

At Gibbs usually breakneck speed they arrived at his place. When they stepped out of the car one of his neighbors walked up to him and looked at him with pity in her eyes.

'Mrs. Winston, what's wrong?', he asked a little scared. Ella Winston is the buildings most fiercest and scariest person. If she's upset from something it's bad.

'Anthony, I'm so sorry', She started.

'About what Mrs. Winston?'

'Your apartment Anthony, I guess it's better if you see it for yourself.' Tony walked with Gibbs towards the building and stopped shocked. Even from the streets he could see flames coming out of him window. He swallowed knowing that there was nothing he could do or save from his belongings. He thanked God that he bought a fire proof safe for the important papers and some other important stuff, but he just lost his home and all of hiss belongings.

'Dad', he said in shock.

'I know son, it'll be alright.' Tony felt better with Gibbs beside him. Gibbs tried to distract him from his apartment but had no such luck.

'Come on Tony, there is nothing you can do now, let the firefighters do their jobs, they'll come to you when they need you', he said while leading his agent and son away.

'You have to eat and drink something to reduce the shock son.' Tony could only nod and followed his dad.

'Where do you keep your assurance papers?'

'In a fire proof safe under my bed, if the fire wasn't to hot they should be fine.' Gibbs nodded satisfied.

'Good.'

When Gibbs and Tony returned the firefighters finally had put a stop to the fire and a police officer came to them.

'You the owner of the apartment?'

'Yeah I am, how bad is the damage?'

'I'm sorry to tell you this but you can't return to your apartment, the damage is maximum and the change of collapse is big.'

'Any idea how it started?'

'Not a clue right now, we are about to start an investigation.'

'In...what used to be my room stands a little fireproof safe, I'm going to need it.' The agent nodded.

'Do you have a place you can stay at?'

'He'll be staying with me' said Gibbs and gave the agent his address.

'Okay, we'll sent whatever survived the fire to that address.'

'Thank you' Tony said defeated. The cause of the fire was not yet known but he had a feeling it was related to the attacks on him.

Gibbs and Tony started to leave when the daughter of the other neighbor ran up to him.

'Tony! Wait!'

'What's up little princes?' he asked the little girl.

'Your tall friend asked me to give you this note', she said happily. Tony paled and accepted the note.

'Thank you pumpkin, now you better go to your mother.'

'Bye Tony!' Tony didn't respond and kept staring at the note in his hand. Gibbs placed his hand protectively on the small of Tony's back and led him to his car.

'Take it easy son,' he said while placing Tony in his seat and kneeling in front of him. 'Now give me the note.' Tony did as Gibbs told him and Gibbs took the note from him.

'What does it say?'

'_Strike __**two**_', Gibbs read.

'Do you think it's a "three strikes and your out" kinda situation?', Tony asked nervous.

'I don't know son, but I'll protect you, I promise you.'

A tall police officer who walked by heard Gibbs' promise and hid a smile.

"Yes agent Gibbs, you make him promises you won't be able to keep," he thought. "He'll destroy you both!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait but it's hard to write with a two year old running around saying he wants to play, and since my little nephew is to adorable to resist I just HAVE to go and play with him and his cars :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

He couldn't believe it. He lost everything, his house, his stuff and his home. A place to feel and be safe after long hours of work. Gibbs had been great, he calmed him down when he nearly freaked out, he supported him when he really started to realize what just happened and he offered him his home to rest and live as long as needed.

After the note they went to the navy yard to check for leads but came up with nothing. Gibbs was starting to get angry and Tony felt powerless. And if he was honest with himself he was also scared. Who is after him and is it because of a past case? And if yes, what case?

He kept turning and turning in his bed until Gibbs came into his room.

'You okay DiNozzo?', he asked.

'Yeah, but I can't help but worry boss, I hate it that I don't know a thing about who is after me and why.'

'I know DiNozzo, but we'll find out, we'll go through your enemy list again tomorrow morning, maybe we've missed something.'

'Something like?'

'I don't know, maybe we overlooked a relative or a close friend of someone you've arrested.'

'What if it's a close friend of relative of someone I've killed? I mean, if someone were to kill...well not exactly my family but if for example someone were to kill someone of the team, we'd hunt him down and kill him.' "_Like Kate._" Remained unspoken but it was clear that that's what Tony meant. Less then a year ago Gibbs went all captain Ahab to track Ari down and kill him.

'Have you looked into that already?', Gibbs asked.

'No, I just thought of it, I'll check it first thing tomorrow at the office.' Gibbs nodded.

'You think you can sleep now without keeping the whole neighborhood awake?' Tony grinned apologetic and nodded.

'Sure boss.' Gibbs grunted once and walked out the door.

'Nothing,' Tony yelled out frustrated. 'The family members don't seem to care, seem happy or have an alibi for the attacks!'

'They could have hired someone and made sure they had an alibi for the times of attack.', McGee stated.

'Really probie? Gee, why didn't I think of that McGenius! I know to damn well that that is a possibility!'

'Tony!', Gibbs said with a warning clear in his voice.

'What!', he snarled.

'DiNozzo! My office, now!' Gibbs stood out of his chair and walked in high speed towards the elevator. Tony knowing he let his temper rise to far shot McGee an apologetic look and went after Gibbs.

'Listen boss, I know I went to far and I shouldn't have let my temper out on McGee.'

'Yeah, you shouldn't have but not why your with me.' Tony looked confused at Gibbs.

'Figured you could use some lunch, you barely ate this morning and have been following leads all morning, it's no wonder your losing your temper.'

'You would just hate the paper work if I accidentally shot McGee', he said with a small smile on his lips.

'Well, there is that to, yes', Gibbs replied.

They got in the car and drove away.

'So, what are we having for lunch?', Tony asked.

'Some place where they serve coffee.'

'Why am I not surprised' Tony said while looking in the side mirror. 'Hey, that is strange', he said.

'You see it to?'

'Same black BMW as this morning, nice car though, it's a m3, expansive to.'

'This is not the time to admire the car DiNozzo.' Gibbs was barely done speaking when the first bullet came flying and hit Tony in his left shoulder.

'Argh, damn it!' He grabs his own gun and starts shooting back.

'Put the peddle on the metal, boss, this is going to get ugly else way!' Gibbs didn't need to hear that twice and did exactly as Tony requested. From out of nowhere a second car came and slammed into them making Gibbs lose control over their car.

'Hold on DiNozzo!', he yelled before everything went black.

* * *

><p>'They should have been back by now McGee' Ziva said, worry clear in her voice.<p>

'They probably just went out for lunch, Tony was pretty tense.'

'That was an hour and a half ago McGee, Gibbs would never take such a long lunch.'

'You are right officer David,' Vance said while walking towards them. 'Dispatch just called in an accident involving one of our own, they said that there was a shooting before they crashed.'

'Where?' McGee asked while grabbing his gear.'

'Highway hill, ask agent Pacci or Balboa's team to back you up.'

'Yes sir', McGee replied.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the crime scene and looked in horror to the damage.

'They could never have survived this', McGee whispered.

'They are strong like iron McGee, they're alive.'

'It's strong as steel agent David,' Balboa said. 'And they better be', he said while holding up as piece of paper.

'_Strike three, and your out!_', he read.

* * *

><p>Tony awoke with an aching shoulder and a throbbing head. What had happened? He tried focusing his eyes which was not an easy thing to do due to a very likely concussion. He remembered going out with Gibbs for lunch, the shooting and...a car accident? God, Gibbs! Was he alright!? Focusing all of a sudden way more important. The dark room became clearer and finally he saw Gibbs' unconscious figure, chained up against the wall, feet not even touching the ground spread out like a T with a bare chest.<p>

'Gibbs!?', he said, almost pleading. Why was Gibbs hanging like that while he was chained around his wrists and ankles.

'Gibbs can you hear me?' Gibbs grunted and his head came up.

'Wha, hapnd?', he asked with slurred speech.

'We were in a accident and got taken...you are kind of chained up against a wall.' Gibbs became fully aware and pulled in the chains.

'Crap,' a pained hiss escaped his lips and he took a deep breath. 'DiNozzo, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'I know for a fact that you got hit earlier so don't you lie to me.'

'Fine, bullet is still in my shoulder, probably a concussion and I think I cracked a rib or two and maybe broke one to, you?'

'Concussion and my knee hurts like a bitch, I'll be fine.' The door opened with a loud bang and Tony and Gibbs looked at the man that entered.

'You!' The said simultaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ The Italian in this chapter comes straight from Google translate so it will be wrong :P I don't think I can update Saturday but I'll update as soon as I can. Also please read my other story (there are some typos but I was writing it while babysitting a hyper active two year old, the story is called Mistaken identity and is a fun little one-shot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

'I knew it was to good to be true,' Tony said. 'So what's the plan father and why is agent Gibbs here?'

'Oh come now Anthony, I thought he became your dad? You replaced me, I do NOT get replaced.' Surprise flooded over Tony but he put his undercover skills on the task to hide it.

'So you heard our little conversation in the hospital.', Gibbs said.

'I sure did! I first just wanted to scare junior, so that he would quit being a cop, but I knew he thought highly of you so I knew I had to play my cards right, now I'm not sure yet whether I let him watch you die or let you watch him die.'

'Leave Gibbs out of this! He has nothing to do with this, this is between you and me!'

'zitto tu inutile pezzo di spazzatura! Questo ha a che fare con te negoziazione ME per lui e entrambi pagherà per questo!' (translation: shut up you useless piece of trash! This has to do with you trading ME for HIM and you both will pay for that) 'My past motives do not matter any longer, I _will_ cause you pain and I _will _kill you.'

'All this, because your jealous?', Gibbs asked surprised. Senior lashed out and struck Gibbs hard in his face.

'You have no right to speak, for you I have a special and painful death in mind.'

'Padre prego, farò altro che risparmi prego Gibbs', Tony pleaded (translation: Father please, I shall do anything but please spare Gibbs)

'Mauriio, come in here!' A tall man came in and looked straight at Senior.

'Sir?', he asked.

'Junior, do you remember you cousin Maurizio DiNozzo?' At sight of Maurizio Tony paled.

'So you do remember, or do you rather remember his father?' Senior looked at Maurizio and gave a short nod. Maurizio walked out of the room and Tony relaxed but when he returned with a whip he paled even more.

'You know, the funny thing is, Maurizio is even better then his father, but no worries, right now he's here for Gibbs.' Immediately after DiNozzo senior finished talking Maurizio hit Gibbs full force with the whip on his chest. Gibbs who was on the verge of losing consciousness again shot awake and let out a pained moan before he could help it.

'Do it until he passes out, when he does you can go further with Anthony.' With that he turned around and exited the room.

* * *

><p>'McGee!', Abby yelled while running into the bullpen.<p>

'What is it Abbs?'

'I know who wrote the letter! I got a finger print and ran it through AFIS and got a match!'

'You did? Who is is!?'

'Maurizio DiNozzo, did some time for beating up a petty officer.'

'A DiNozzo? DO you think that Tony's father has something to do with it to?', Ziva asked.

'That I don't know, but here comes the scary part, Maurizio's father, Mario, he's Mob.'

'Damn!'

'That's not all, he _owns _them McGee, Mario DiNozzo is the head of the Italian mafia!'

'If the mob has them they're nailed!'

'I think you mean screwed, and yes they would be, but right now I don't think it's the mob.'

'Why is that?' Ziva asked.

'Because DiNozzo's father showing up is to big of a quiescence and you know how Gibbs thinks about those', Balboa said while laying a file apart.

'What do you know about his father agent Balboa?' McGee couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the other agent, he is Tony's partner and should know more about that kind of stuff!

'I know that the bastard disowned Tony at age twelve and sent him to military school, I know that when Tony finished high school his father wanted him to join Harvard but Tony went to Ohio State University and when he graduated his father wanted Tony to follow him into the family business, Tony refused however and went for a career in law enforcement, his father was not to happy about that and told him not to bother coming back.'

'Then why did his father bother coming here?'

'Because the SOB planned this all!', Yelled McGee pissed.

'Then why take Gibbs?', Ziva asked.

'Maybe he wanted Tony back, as son and as someone who could take over his company someday, only, Tony would never leave NCIS or Gibbs for that matter, Gibbs was getting in his way since he and Tony are so close', Balboa replied calmly. McGee grabbed his badge and gun.

'I think it's time we pay a visit to DiNozzo senior, grab your gear guys!'

* * *

><p>'Tony? Tony! Son you have to wake up!' Tony could hear a voice in the distance but was to tired to respond but for some strange reason his body <em>did <em>respond and he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the burning pain across his chest and back.

'Tony, can you hear me?' Gibbs was getting worried, it had been a while since he woke up and all that time Tony had remained unconscious.

'Tony, open your eyes.'

'Dad?', Tony asked.

'Yeah, it's me, you okay?'

'Yeah, as good as can be, you?'

'Hurts as a bitch but I'll survive...'

'I can tell you want to ask dad, go ahead.'

'Who are they Tony? Why did Maurizio scare you that much?'

'How much do you know about my family Gibbs?'

'Not that much, I know that your mother died when you were eight, that you are disowned and that you followed military school, that's about it.'

'Lets keep it that way, shall we? Believe me Gibbs, it's for your own good, right at this moment it's not my father we should worry about, there is a much bigger fish in this pond to be scared of.'

'Maurizio?', Gibbs asked.

'No, his father Mario DiNozzo, the boss of the Italian mafia...'


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ Since I had a little sleep because of a little bugger named a mosquito I had plenty of time to finish this chapter. I also have two ideas for a story when this story ends (I plan to only write one story at a time) and you lovely people get to decide which one it becomes. The one with Tony being in charge of an investigation relating Russian arms dealers (Gibbs is present but it's an old case from when he was way back in Philly the time line is probably a little different) or where he is starting as agent afloat and the ship gets hijacked. Please let me know! (Don't know when the story will start but then I can think out a plot)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten<strong>

Tony stood at the grave of his mother and hadn't stopped crying since the start of her funeral. He didn't want her to be dead, he didn't want to be left alone with his father. His father had been looking at him with disappointment in his eyes, DiNozzo men don't cry, is what hid dad always says, and he hadn't stopped crying since his mother died.

When the funeral was over his father dragged him home and locked him up in his room. He spent hours alone crying and late in the evening he heard his door open.

'You will be punished for your shameful behavior from today, uncle Mario will be here any minute now, so remove your shirt', his father said with no emotion in his voice. Tony did as he has been told and folded his shirt. Only seconds later Mario came into his room. The rest of the evening the house was filled with screams, sobs and pleas from Tony.

Tony came to and did so with a gasp. He'd always been scared as hell for Mario and this dream remembered him why.

'You okay? You've been out of it for a while and been moaning for the last few minutes.' He heard Gibbs' soft voice.

'I'm fine...bad dream.' He could feel himself starting to burn up but decided against telling Gibbs. The man had other things to worry about right now. Short after they regained consciousness Maurizio came back and whipped Gibbs viciously. Gibbs hadn't made a sound but Tony knew the man was in pain.

'You okay boss?'

'I'm fine DiNozzo, nothing I can't handle.'

'You shouldn't have to handle it!`This is my mess and your paying for it.'

'Tony, listen to me. This isn't your fault you hear me? You didn't ask for this to happen and you tried to help me, I may not speak Italian but I know you asked them to leave me alone.' Tony looked in surprise at Gibbs. How could he know that?

'I know you Tony, you wouldn't sit by and let it happen.' The door opened again and Maurizio came back in.

'I have some new ideas Tony, today you get to decide who will experience them first.' Tony didn't have to think twice about it. If he could help it he would never watch how they hurt his mentor, friend...dad.

'You leave Gibbs alone', he said.

'Tony no!'

'Shut up old man!' Maurizio yelled and pointed a gun at Gibbs' head.

'I'm going to make this even more interesting for you Tony, if you make even one sound in the next hour, I'll shoot Gibbs, I won't kill him, I'll only shoot him and let the shock or blood loss kill him, then I'll let you sleep with his corps, do you understand?' Tony didn't know for sure the hour already started so decided against talking and just nodded.

'Clever boy', Maurizio said before disappearing. He'd only be gone for a minute when he returned with a water hose and a different kind of gun. Gibbs knew right away what he was planning on doing and started to fight the chains again.

'NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!'

'He made his choice,' Maurizio said. 'And now he will pay for choosing you over himself', he said and turned on the water hose. When Tony was wet enough he turned it of and took the stun gun in his hands and smiled before firring. Tony tried to stay strong for Gibbs but could not help but scream at the top of his lungs from pain. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few seconds Tony passed out.

* * *

><p>'Where are they!' Balboa was losing patience and he was doing so quickly. They had been interrogating senior all night long but all he had done this fr was smile and remain quiet. Balboa decided to go far a different tactic and sat down and a smile of his own appeared.<p>

'We know that the DiNozzo's have connections with the mob, hell, your brother _owns _the mob, we know about _all _the safe houses they own and we suspect that they are being held in one of those, unfortunately it would take to much time to search them all so tell us where they are being held.'

'You have no grounds to hold me, so either let me go or place me under arrest, or else I'll be forced to press charges.' The man was right, they had nothing against him and they couldn't hold him for much longer, maybe the man could lead them to DiNozzo and Gibbs.

'You are free to go', Balboa said with gritted teeth.

'Thank you.' Senior stood up and left the room.

As soon as he sat in his car he called Maurizio.

'Put the syringe ready, I'll be there in a minute and I'll be bringing along the feds.' He hung up and smiled. Those stupid feds thought the mob was involved, he indeed did ask Mario but Mario was in war with the Yakuza, the Japanese mob was being greedy and he had to make himself known. He did however lend his son to him to use.

He payed got out of the car when they arrived and went inside.

'Do you have it?'

'Yes sir, you sure it will work?'

'The chance of survival is small, especially now he's weakened.'

'Yeah, but he is a stubborn old bastard.'

'That he is.' They entered the room just as Tony regained consciousness, the timing could not have been more perfect.

'I don't know how much time we have, I tried to lose them but they can come any minute, you make sure to cause a distraction.'

'Yes sir!' Maurizio was eager to please his uncle and went upstairs.

Senior picked up the syringe and smiled.

'Your death has arrived, special agent Gibbs.'

'Is that so?'

'How familiar are you with pneumonic plague or Y pestis, if you prefer?'


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ This far agent afloat has most votes but I'm like really warming up to both ideas so what do you guys say if I do them both?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven<strong>

'Damn it,' McGee yelled. 'How could we have lost him!?'

'I already put a BOLO on the car McGee, we'll find them.'

'Dead or alive Ziva?'McGee couldn't help but asking.

'Alive' The silent '_I hope_' remained unspoken but it was clear to everyone that she thought it.

'We won't find them if we don't get a hit people so let's go back to work' Balboa said. He both likes and respects DiNozzo and Gibbs and wants them back alive. DiNozzo can somehow always cheer him up and Gibbs teaches him things, granted that the older agent doesn't know it but that doesn't make is any less true.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew that if senior indeed did infect him that he would be screwed. He hadn't told Tony this but his injuries were far worse then he made Tony believe. He had started to cough up blood last time DiNozzo had been unconscious witch pointed out a internal bleeding, his troubles with staying conscious had worsened and he was beginning to suffer from dehydration. At the other side Tony laughed.<p>

'That really is the most stupid idea you could possibly have!'

'Is that so? You will watch "_your dad_" die from a illness, you know how hard it is to survive, and you think it's stupid?'

'Gibbs is healthy, strong although you could also name it stubborn, Gibbs will survive it and we get to live and build our father/son relation up, maybe I'll even change my name', he said mockingly. He had heard Gibbs cough and just knew he had been coughing up blood, he could hear him spit it out, also he noticed that he had trouble keeping his eyes open plus they both had beginning symptoms of dehydration. If his father were to infect Gibbs, he would most likely die. Now he wasn't in any better shape but this was his fault, he would not sit here and watch how his father...no, how senior infects his dad with that disease!

'Me on the other hand with my already scared lungs, broken ribs that could pierce my lungs any minute now and about to be infected gun shot wound has far less chance to survive.' He could see senior maul this over and he could see Gibbs who looked scared at him. He smiled reassuring to him.

'You have a point, besides, no worse thing for a father to see his "_child_" die.' He walked over to Tony and forced the needle in his arm.

'NO!' Gibbs yelled as hard as he could and tried to break free, he had heard Tony talk but the words made no sense, they did however make sense now. Tony had talked his dad out of infecting him!

'Enjoy watching him die Gibbs, you took my son away from me so now I do the same.' DiNozzo senior smiled at his words and left the room.

'Why Tony! I have far better chances than you have!' He felt angry, at Tony at senior but mostly at himself. It's his job to protect his people but he had failed Tony.

'No you have not boss, you are bleeding internal, you have trouble staying conscious and are dehydrated, now I'm not saying I have better chances because we both know that's bull, but this is my mess dad, my so called _father _did this and I'm not about to let you pay for it with your life.'

'And what about you life Tony? Did you ever stop to think about that? Damn it DiNozzo, I can't lose you to!'

'You won't...I beat this once and I can do it again, I _will_ do it again. I take it your order still stands?'

'Damn right DiNozzo, you die and I'll kick your ass.'

'I have yet to disobey a direct order boss, I'm not about to start.'

'You better, I won't lose you because of this shit.'

* * *

><p>'We have a hit on the BOLO, the car was seen ten miles out of DC' Ziva said while putting her phone away and grabbing her gear.<p>

'I know in what safe house they are.'

'Where?' Balboa grabbed his badge and gun and looked at Ziva.

'Twenty-second Rose wood.'

'Let's go people!', Balboa said. From the balcony Vance had heard every word, it was at times like these he wished he was still a field agent.

'Agent Balboa, bring our people home! I'll send back up', he said.

'Will do sir!'

Balboa drove and McGee was shocked to notice that someone's driving stile could still be worse than both Gibbs and Ziva..._together_!

'How long before we arrive?', Ziva asked Balboa, clearly not affected buy his driving style.

'We are there.' He parked the car out of sight and grabbed his gun.

'If either senior or Maurizio give you reason to, you shoot, is that clear?'

'Crystal, and with pleasure' both McGee and Ziva said. They've been looking forward to shooting the two men and would shoot without any regrets.

The threated near with caution and could see Maurizio looking for trespassers to shoot. Balboa motioned for Ziva and McGee to spread out and once in position they raised their weapons.

'NCIS, drop your weapons!', Balboa yelled. Maurizio however didn't listen and raised his gun to Balboa. He wasn't even half way through when a shot rang and he dropped dead on the floor. McGee had shot him.

'How is _that_ for reason?' Balboa smiled and motioned to go further.

Senior who had heard the gunshots had grabbed his gun and went to the basement where he held the two agents.

'Seems like help has arrived.' Gibbs coughed and spit out the blood in his mouth. He didn't answer senior, he didn't even stir at his words, he only had eyes for his son who had lost consciousness after a harsh coughing fit and had started to have trouble breathing after that.

The door busted open and senior pulled his weapon but he didn't point at them, he pointed the gun at him!

'Drop you weapon or I swear we'll put a round in your head and I won't think twice about it' Balboa threatened.

'But agent Gibbs will be dead before you can pull your trigger.' Senior couldn't help but smiling. Balboa smiled a little himself.

'Never said I would be the one doing it.' Then a shot rang. Ziva had sneaked up behind him and put a round through his head. They came into action, Ziva rushed to Tony while Balboa and McGee went to Gibbs. They could all see the blood on the ground and on the corners of his mouth. He had his eyes closed and was barely breathing.

'You open the chains, I'll make sure he won't smack against the wall', he ordered. McGee undid the chains that were holding Gibbs up against the wall and Balboa caught him. Once Gibbs felt arms around him he didn't know whether they were friend or foe so he tried to fight them off. He could feel he was free, his body was telling him to get lose and get to his agent.

'Easy Gibbs, your safe, it's over, senior and Maurizio are dead, we've got you', Balboa soothed, Gibbs responded right away. He could feel the fever running and was worried for his breathing. He looked up to order McGee to cal an ambulance and looked to Ziva and Tony when he could see that he already was calling one.

'How is he Ziva?', he asked.

'Not good, he's coughing up blood, he's been shot and the wound is infected and his breathing is labored.'

'Damn...'

'P-plague...', with all the effort in the world Gibbs managed to talk but it exhausted him.

'We know he had the plague Gibbs', he soothed, Gibbs had to worry about himself right now, he was in rough shape.

'Has...se...nior...s-...sy...syringe...'

'Your telling me he has the plague _again_!?', he nearly yelled. Nobody is that unlucky! Gibbs could only give a little nod before passing out again, he was exhausted, a little nap couldn't hurt.

'Ziva! DiNozzo had been infected yet again with the plague, be careful.'

They had failed. They had found Gibbs and DiNozzo, but they're both in bad shape, plus Tony has the plague, could this possibly get any worse!?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/ I'm planning on writing a second ending since this can go both ways. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ending one<strong>

'I want to see him.' Gibbs had been up for a while now and had been demanding to see Tony. He was worried for the young man.

'You can't Gibbs, your hurt and he's in isolation.'

'I don't care Ziva, you either help me get there or I do it alone', Gibbs threatened.

'Alright already! Stay here, I'll get a wheelchair.' Gibbs muttered something about not needing a wheelchair but Ziva ignored him. When she returned Gibbs sat up and lost all color in his face. The world started spinning and Ziva steadied him.

'I doubt this is a wise decision Gibbs, please just stay here.' Gibbs ignored her and took a breath as deep as his ribs would allow him. He pushed the covers away and stood up. He swayed and would have fallen if Ziva had not been there.

'Why are you being you stubborn Gibbs?'

'I just have to go Ziva', he said with gritted teeth.

'Tony would understand Gibbs.'

'Tony would but you don't...'

'What does that mean?'

'Nothing, just help me get there.' Ziva did as she was told but she had a bad feeling about this. Gibbs was seriously injured. He had surgery to stop the internal bleeding which led to the removal of his spleen, he had whip marks all over his chest, a world class concussion and is easily exhausted. He should lay in bed recovering, not in a wheelchair on his way to see Tony.

'Have you seen him?', Gibbs asked.

'Yes, McGee is there now.'

'How is he Ziva...'

'Not good...they've got him on a ventilator, one of his ribs punctured his lung which collapsed, the bullet wound is infected which leads to a high fever and he to has a major concussion.' Gibbs knew it would be bad but he still was shocked.

'And he has burn marks on his chest, and like you marks of a whip.'

'Yeah, those I knew...they used a stun gun to shock him, in whole my life I never heard a man scream like that.' They arrived and Gibbs only knew the room way to well. He had been here eleven moths back to, only then Kate was still here. He could still see Kate hugging Ducky saying that Tony was dying. He gave him the order not to die and he was planning on reminding him not to die.

'Agent Gibbs! You should not be here.' Gibbs turned and saw Brad Pitt (the doctor not the actor) walks toward him.

'I do have to be here Brad.'

'I know your worried but you have to rest.'

'You don't understand, it should have been me...the syringe was meant for me.'

'Gibbs, this is not your fault', Ziva said.

'I'm not saying it is, but it's a fact that the syringe was for me...he talked senior out of it...'

'Five minutes Gibbs, after that Ziva will bring you back to your room', Brad said. He knows how close Tony and Gibbs are and didn't want to deny the man to see his son, especially when it looks grim for Tony.

Gibbs put on the scrubs and went inside. Tony had IV in his arm, a ventilator and a heart monitor. Tony looked pale and weak. Gibbs hates it to see him like that!

Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and bent over.

'Tony, can you hear me?' Tony's eyes shot open and saw his boss, he could hear his calm voice and knew Gibbs was giving him a reminder of his old order. He couldn't answer because of the tube in his throat so he squeezed in his hand.

'You. Will not. Die, Tony, we are not done yet.' Tony squeezed again to let Gibbs know that he had heard him.

* * *

><p>Evening came and Gibbs sneaked out of bed. He wasn't feeling as weak anymore and decided to go see Tony. He decided he didn't need the wheelchair (there was nobody to push him anyway) and walked over. It took him longer then it would usually take him but that was okay. He used his marine sniper skills to get in there unseen and sat with Tony. He helped Tony sit up when he needed it and calmed him down when he was having a nightmare. He figured that by now people would know he was gone but just let him be.<p>

'He is breathing all by himself again, whatever you said to him worked Gibbs, again', Brad said. He hadn't heard the doctor coming and mentally head slapped himself.

'I told him not to die, just like I did eleven months ago.'

'His body was still weak from that, though he isn't out of the woods yet it's really impressive that he is doing this well so short after his first bout with the plague.'

'Tony wont disobey a direct order.' Nurse Emma walked in and gave a nod to Brad.

'We are going to remove the ventilator now.' Tony opened his eyes at that and looked relieved.

'Tony, when I say so you will cough as hard as you can, okay?' Tony gave a tiny nod.

'Okay Tony, cough', Brad said. Tony coughed as hard as he could and Brad and Emma removed the ventilator. Tony coughed some more and Gibbs gave him some water.

'Thx...boss', he said while coughing.'

'It's okay Tony, don't talk to much just yet.' Tony took a deep breath and motioned for Gibbs to come closer. Gibbs bent over and when he was close enough Tony whispered something in hos ear.

'I'll hold you to that Tony, once your out the hospital we'll take care of that right away', Gibbs promised him. Tony looked happy at that and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Time passed, Tony got better slowly and still had pretty bad coughing fits which Gibbs helped him through. After three weeks in the hospital the day he got to go finally came.<p>

'You'll have to stay at home for two weeks before you can go back on light duty Tony, no early comebacks this time, and you'll have to work on your breathing, also your condition will have to be build up again', Brad told him.

'I know Brad, you already told me twice, Ducky thrice and Gibbs...well I can't remember but more times than you and Ducky combined.'

'In hope you'll listen', Gibbs said when he walked in.

'Hey boss, I always listen...well, most of the time anyway.' Gibbs gave a light smile.

'Sure you do.'

'Did you arrange the meeting?'

'Yeah, he is expecting us', he reassured Tony.

'Cool! Brad, can I go now?'

'Yes, but remember you have a check up next week.'

'Yeah, yeah, I know mom, see you next week.' Brad smiled and walked out of the room. Tony was happy to finally leave the hospital. This time it seemed like the plague was even worse, he had been feeling himself slipping and had forgotten about the order Gibbs had given him the last time. Then Gibbs had come in and repeated the order, he felt his power grow and he could feel his will to fight return. Gibbs had saved his life. No doubt about it.

They arrived at the car and Tony sat down, he quickly buckled up and held the safety handle tightly for dear life. Gibbs chuckled at that and started the car.

They arrived at their destination in twenty minutes, normally it would have taken fifty. Tony got out of the car and looked a little sick.

'You okay Tony?'

'I think I left my stomach on the corner of the hospital...', he replied. Gibbs grinned and walked inside with Tony.

'Are you sure you want to do this Tony?'

'Yes Gibbs, if you really don't mind then I'm sure.'

'You know it would make me happy.'

'Then let's do this.' Together they walked to the reception.

'We have an appointment with Mr. Miller', Gibbs said.

'Yes, he is expecting you, Mr. Gibbs and DiNozzo, right?' The both men nodded and the women pointed to the door.

'I'll buzz you in, first office at the right after you walk through that door', she said.

'Thank you', Tony said.

The woman buzzed them in and they entered the named office.

'Mr. Miller?', Gibbs asked.

'Yes, but please call me Eric Mr. Gibbs and DiNozzo.'

'Only if you call me Tony.' Tony smiled. Eric nodded.

'Please take a seat and tell me why you made the choice you've made.' They both sat down and Tony took a deep breath but did so to deeply and coughed a few times.

'Sorry about that,' he said. 'I no longer wish to be related to that man that calls himself my father.'

'May I ask why that is?'

'You may ask but it's rather personal, let's just say that he isn't daddy material.'

'And you spoke this through with Mr. Gibbs?'

'Just Gibbs, and yes we both spoke this through.'

'Your father won't mind signing those papers?'

'he passed away so that won't be needed.' Eric gave a short nod.

'Then you both sign those papers and it shall be done.' Tony took a pen and signed the papers, then he shove them to Gibbs who signed them with a big smile.

'It will take a few weeks to processes them but no worries, it is official, congratulations you two.' Gibbs and Tony looked happy at each other and Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck.

'Let's go home son.' They shook hands with Eric and left the office

'Dad?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm driving!' Gibbs laughed at his son. He still couldn't believe it, it's official now, Tony's his and in a few weeks they'll be having the papers to prove it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only one ending, there will be another ending. I don't know how an adoption normally goes and all so I just wrote something. I hoped you liked the story, if you'll also be reading the second ending I will be warning you that it's going to be a sad ending with Character death.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ I'm planning on writing a second ending since this can go both ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending two<strong>

He couldn't breath! What's happening? Why can't he breath? He starts panicking and begins to trash around. He can feel how people try to keep him calm and unmoving on the ed but he just can't. He needs to breath and he needs it now!

'Agent DiNozzo, you have to stay calm, if you start to panic it will only become worse.' He hears a calm voice say. He tries to listen to the voice and do as it says but it's hard. The world starts spinning around him and blacks out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs came to and the first thing he noticed was Ducky.<p>

'Duck?'

'Ah Jethro, how nice of you to join us.'

'What happened?'

'What do you remember Jethro?'

'A basement...senior...Tony! Is Tony alright!?' Ducky looked sad at that. Sad, tired and...old!

'Ducky?'

'Two days ago you guys came in, Anthony was having respiratory problems and they had to hook him up to a ventilator. He is of the ventilator now and is having a mask with pure oxygen, he should be still on the ventilator but he is taking care of things when he has the energy for it... Brad gives him...' Ducky stopped talking.

'How much chance does Brad give him Duck...I need to know.'

'Les then five Jethro, Anthony's body is tired his body had given up but his mind is still fighting.' Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony...his child had no chance to live...he would be losing his senior field agent...his friend...his son... This couldn't be happening!

'Duck...'

'Jethro, I know what your going to say but you need to rest.'

'He's my son Ducky! I want to be with him!'

'But Jethro...' Gibbs wasn't listening anymore, all his pain was forgotten, all his injuries didn't matter anymore. Tony did He knew exactly why Tony was still fighting, he gave him an order and Tony would never break that order. He climbed out of bed and moaned. Okay, maybe his injuries were not completely forgotten.

'Jethro please.'

'No Duck, just don't. I wasn't there for...' He quickly stopped talking. Ducky didn't know about them and he aimed to keep it that way.

'You weren't there for who?'

'No one, I just have to go Duck, whether you help me or not.'

'Alright then, but Jethro, remember, the boy is very ill, it's a miracle he's still alive as it is.'

'What's the complete list of his injuries?'

'He had a collapsed lung that was punctured by a broken rib, he has burn marks from where he was shot with a stun gun, whip marks, broken and cracked ribs and he has jet again the plague. Like I said Jethro, it's bad, it's only a matter of time.' Gibbs knew this and though he really didn't want to do it, he knew what he had to do now. They arrived at the same room where he had been in quarantine with Kate only eleven months ago.

'I want to do this alone Ducky.' Ducky gave a nod and stayed where he was standing.

Gibbs entered the room and almost had a flashback. Only one major difference. That time he had come to order him not to die, this time he couldn't do that. He sat down on the chair next to Tony's bed and took Tony's hand in his own. Towny opened his eyes at the touch and a wave of relieve washed over him when he saw the man he looked up to as his dad.

'Dad...', he said weakly before getting stuck in a coughing fit. Gibbs scooped his body up and Tony started to breath a little easier. Gibbs placed his body between Tony and the bed so that Tony was resting against his chest.

'You...k...kn...know,' he took another deep breath so that he could finish his sentence. 'H..how...bad?'

'Yeah...I know.'

'Don't...w...wan...wanna die...'

'I know son...don't want you to die either.' Tony whispered something and he could only hear it because he was sitting so close by him.

'I'll arrange it, you just hang in there okay?' Tony gave a nod.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed and the doctors had been forced to place Tony on a ventilator again since his respiratory problems became worse. Thank god he had just enough time to take care of Tony's wish and they finished just before he was placed back on the vent.<p>

He was no sitting again with Tony in his arms. He knows what he has to do next but he just couldn't. He bit his lip and thought of his girls. 'Shannon...Kelly...please take care of my boy, please...' A lonely tear found it's way to Gibbs' cheek but he ignored it. Tony was more then worth his tears.

'It's okay son, you...y...you have...you have permission to die' Tears streamed now more freely over his cheeks and he held his son more tightly. Tony never opened his eyes but Gibbs could see his gingers move. Sign languish! '_I love you dad_.' Gibbs gave him a kiss on his head.

'I love you to son. Take care of my girls.' He could feel Tony's body go limp and then it was over. The machines started to bleep and doctor Pitt and nurse Emma came to switch them off. Gibbs knew he had to let the team know but he didn't want to leave Tony alone.

'You better go to your team Gibbs, they are waiting for you.' Gibbs simply crawled out of bed and gave Tony a last kiss on his head before leaving and confronting his team. When he entered the waiting area they all stood up.

'He's gone', Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>'When I first saw Tony all I could think about was how a cocky kid like him could possibly be a detective. It was no secret that I didn't like him. Maybe it was a little pride from my part, being tackled and arrested by a cocky kid was not exactly my idea of a good time. But now that I think of it it was the best time of my life. He became my senior field agent...my friend and my son. At the end it was not himself he was worried about but me, he knew about his fate when he talked his father out of infecting me with the plague... Today we bury not only a great man but a man that wouldn't think twice about putting others above himself. Today we won't be burying Anthony D DiNozzo, but Anthony...Tony D Gibbs. May he rest in peace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last chapter of Trouble from the past. I will be starting shortly on the story with the Russians and the story with Tony as agent afloat. Hope you liked this story.<strong>


End file.
